Fight when you must, But always leave your mark Chapter 1
by ObsidianButterfly1002
Summary: In a world where everything is different, where you are never safe. When you finally come to terms that you will never see your loved ones again. What would happen when someone from your past appears, someone you never knew could still be alive. Would you be thrilled to have someone, or would the past prevent you.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first story in a REALLY long time. I apologize, this first chapter is short, it is sort of a start up. Wanted to introduce you readers to the way the story was going to be, and what it was mainly about. I promise that the next chapters will be longer, and things will be getting more interesting. The rating is based on future chapters. For blood, gore, ((everything zombies of course)) and some sexual scenes.

I in no way own the walking dead or any of it's characters.

* * *

It had been 203 days that is 29 weeks that is 6 months. 6 months since the whole world went to shit. 29 weeks since Moly had last seen her family alive, 203 days since the dead first started coming back to life. How had all this happen? How, in one day, did she lose everyone and everything she had ever known? It went from her visiting her family that she hadn't seen in close to two years, to being stuck, alone, in the time where hell was alive on earth. A tear fell from her eye, she would never see her family again. Why had she stayed away from them for so long? Yeah, they had their differences, but what family didn't? Was it worth it? Was it worth her mother's tears when she ran away from home at 16? Was it worth hearing the heart break in her mother's voice, begging her to come home, and her denying her each time? No, the answer is no. At them time, the answer was yes. Yes, it was worth it, yes they deserved it. But now, everything is different. Back then, she knew that she just needed time, and that her family would always be there, waiting for her to come home again. Now, that is gone, she could never apologize for the things that were said, she could never tell her mother that she loved her, and that she had raised her right. That she was the best mother a girl could have.

A scream interrupted her thoughts. A high pitched, very scared scream. Moly quickly climbed out of her tent that was situated at the top of a small building. She grabbed the binoculars that were sitting on the chair next to her handmade bow and arrows. She scanned the horizon until she spotted a young woman, fleeing from a group of walkers. Moly threw the binoculars down, grabbing her bow, and swinging her notch of arrows on her back. She quickly jumped down from the second story of the building to the first where a balcony stood. From there it was a quick drop onto some soft shrubbery. She darted off towards the sound of the screaming. She dodged walkers, most of them roamers, nothing to be too concerned about right now. More screams were heard, louder and more desperate this time.

_God, with that scream she is going to attract every walker for miles._ Moly thought to herself, shaking her head. If this girl survived, she was going to need to learn to shut the hell up. When Moly rounded the corner of a small convenience store, she realized that the screams had stopped. The group of roamers had got her. They didn't even realize Moly was standing there, they were too busy gnawing at the body of that screaming girl.

Without a second thought, Moly turned around and quickly made her way back to her tent, where she was, yet again, returning alone. She climbed up onto the balcony, grabbing the small rope she placed there to help her climb to the second story. She placed her bow and notch of arrows back on the small chair, and laid back into her tent. The day was slowly coming to an end and night was approaching. She closed her eyes, and sleep overtook her.

_23 years ago_

"_Moly! Moly where the hell are you?" A voice, which could not be mistaken for anyone other than her brother, called out to her. Moly giggled softly, reveling in her amazing hiding spot. It had become a norm for her, she loved playing hide and seek with her brother, but he had always found her very quickly. She had searched and searched for days for the perfect hiding spot, before challenging her brother to another game, this time with her dessert as a prize. As soon as she had tied a bandana around her brother's eyes, she took off, not waiting to hear him counting down. She had ran down the small dirt path that was the only road into and out of her very small country town in the mountains of North Georgia. She had ran through many of the home's backyards, no one seeming to care, they were all pretty close as a town. She continued running until she made it to the small ravine that she had found on her explorations a few days before. She hid in a large, fallen over log that was hollowing out on the inside. Her brother passed by above her, never going down to the ravine, he couldn't swim, and even though the ravine was too shallow to even drown a baby midget, her brother never went down there, out of fear. When it had been a long while since she heard her brother go anywhere by her, Moly crawled out from the log, ready to march back to the house, victorious and with extra dessert for the night, when she saw she wasn't alone. A young boy, a few years older than herself in looks, was crouching near the ravine, poking the ground with a stick. He had sandy brown hair, almost looked like the dirt he was poking at, and bright green eyes that seemed to be shining as he sat there. Moly watched him carefully, he not having noticed her yet, and tried to see what was so fun with poking the ground with a stick. After a few moments of nothing exciting happening, Moly had to know._

"_What you doin?" She asked, her country accent pushing through. The boy jumped, startled by her voice. He looked at her and pointed the stick._

"_Pokin stuff, what it look like I'm doin?" He asked. He looked right at her for a long while, as Moly tried to find something to say._

"_That is exactly what it looks like you doin, but why you doin it?" She asked._

"_It is just something to do." He said, throwing the stick into the water. They both watched as the stick floated down the ravine, the soft tide pushing it towards wherever the ravine went. When Moly looked back at the boy, he had stood up, brushing the dirt from his ripped up jeans. He was tall, about a foot taller than she was. She had to crane her neck up to look at him. _

"_You is tiny." He said to her, looking her up and down._

"_Nah, I ain't tiny, you is just a giant." She said to him, poking at what would be chest level to her, but only seeming to poke him in the stomach. He laughed at her, swatting her hand around._

"_You is funny, I like you. I am Daryl, Daryl Dixon. What's your name little one?" He asked. She glared at him._

"_I ain't little, and my name is Moly. Moly Moab." She said, folding her hands over her chest, hip out, like the way her momma got when she was scolding her and her brother for being late or getting to dirty._

"_What the hell kind of name is Moab?" Daryl asked her._

"_The same kind of name as Dixon I suppose." She said. Pursing her lips at him. "Ain't your momma ever teach you it ain't polite to cuss in front of lady?" She asked him. He laughed at her._

"_You ain't no lady and my momma dead." He said. Moly was slightly taken aback by his comment. How could his momma be dead? Mommas can't die, they gotta live and take care of their kids, how is he being fed and loved without his momma?_

"_I'm sorry, how did she die?" She asked, her curiosity taking over. Boy, if her momma knew she had been so inconsiderate and asked that question, she would have been popped on the mouth._

"_She died in a fire." He said, matter of fact, like it didn't bother him too much. Moly tried to remember when there was a fire here, but couldn't. She must have been too young._

"_Oh well, since you ain't got no momma, I guess I am just going to have to teach you the lessons a momma is supposed to. Don't want you growing up to be a ruffian or anything like that." She said, nodding to herself, accepting this role for herself. Daryl just looked at her for a moment, before smiling._

"_Alright, well then what's first up little momma?" He asked her. She smiled at him, happy that he had accepted this role for her as well._

"_Well first, you need to eat, you is to dang skinny, and you need a bath cause you stink." She said, counting off her fingers at the things he needed. He just sat there, smiling at her as her list began to grow._

* * *

Well there you go, told you it would be short. Chapter 2 is in progress and will be out hopefully by tomorrow if not sooner, depending on how creative i am feeling. Reviews will be much appreciated, would love to hear back about what you guys think and if i should work on something or now. May even be taking requests to add characters or some story plots, depending on if it's going in the direction im heading with the story of course. Well yeah, hope you enjoyed and will stick around for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the second chapter. Told you that it would be up soon, kinda had the first few chapters already planned out in my head, but knew I couldn't put it all into one, some of the events are just too spaced out for that. But anyways, yeah, here you go, round two.

Oh, of course, I do not own any of the characters or ideas that belong to the Walking Dead, I mean, come on, I am not nearly that creative.

* * *

The smell of rot woke her, before the loud moans did. When she first woke up, she was slightly lost. Where was her big queen bed with the silky purple sheets? Where were her thousands of pillows that she was normally cocooned into? Where was he? She shook my head, her long straight hair fell around her, like a waterfall of brown. Sitting up, she looking around the small tent and everything hit her. The apocalypse, dead coming back to life, he was gone. She wiped away the small stray tear that had somehow escaped her eye.

_No, I have done enough crying for all my dead loved ones, I cannot spare another_. She thought to herself.

She crawled out of the tent, the light of a new dawn hitting her face as she walked over to the edge of the building, looking down at the unusual number of walkers that were roaming the small shopping strip.

She went back to her small home for now, before starting to pack up. She disassembled the tent, placing the tent and small quilt into the bag. She inspected the food supply, and saw she only had three cans left. She would need to stop at a store or a few houses on the way to her next stop, just so that she wouldn't run too short. She swung the bag on her back, placing the binoculars around her neck, her bow in hand and the notch around her left hip. She jumped down the balcony, then to the shrubbery below. Once her feet hit the ground, she took off into a sprint, not letting the walkers have time to even turn in her direction before she was past the buildings and into the woods.

When she had gotten in far enough so that the trees were overcasting the harsh Georgia sun, she slowed down to a walk. She scanned the area around her, before laying down her bag, and pulling a map out of it. She laid the map out in front of her and sighed as she looked over it. This map had definitely seen better days. It was wrinkled, ripped in some places, but it was all Moly had. She pulled her red pen out of the front of the pack, and marked an X over the spot she just came from. She hated to go around in circles, especially if there was nothing to gain from that area. There wasn't many places left in the area that didn't have huge X's over them, meaning it was going to be a long trek for her to get to a new area. She mapped out the new area, pulling her compass out of the pack, laying it at the top corner of the map. She waited for it to zero out and show her that she was heading northeast. She needed to be going south east. She nodded to herself, before rolling up the map and placing it and the pen back in the pack. She kept the compass out, and began walking again.

The trek took as long as she thought it would, but she did come across some of the traps she had set, and found that tonight she would be having squirrel and rabbit. Dinner of the gods in this time of the world. It was dusk by the time she made her way into the, what she thought was a small town but she soon discovered, was not so small. The place was overrun, there was no other word for it. Normally there are only a few roamers, easy to sneak past or take out if need be, but this was in the makings of becoming a herd. She set her pack down, bringing out her map once again. She examined it, searching from her location to any other places nearby that she could make it to before night fall. She glowered as she realized there was no other option. She would either have to tough it in the woods, an idea she never liked, or push her through all these walkers to find a rooftop to call hers for the night. It was good that she had caught that squirrel and rabbit, because there is no way she was going to be able to check these shops. She put the map away, the pack back on her back. Her bow was ready in her hand, an arrow barely notched. She crouched down low, her knee high black moccasins silent against the wooded ground. She was at the back of one of the buildings, leaning hard against the concrete as she peeked around the left corner. The alley way was blocked off, only two walkers were lazily rocking back and forth, doing nothing with their miserable and disgusting lives.

Moly stepped out from behind the building, arrow pulled back in the bow, she aimed and hit the first one right between the eyes, taking it down before they had even realized that she was there. The other turned in her direction, and was taking down before it could step towards her. She ran silently up to them, taking the arrows out of their skulls, wiping the gunk away on her brown jeans that were tucked away under the moccasins. She put one arrow away, the other hanging loosely in her bow. She checked the small alley way, seeing if there was any way up these buildings, but of course, there wasn't. The world wasn't going to make it easy for her. The last few towns had been pieces of cake, nothing crazy. Her luck had to run out eventually right? Guess this was pay back. She hid in the shadows of the building as she looked past the fence that was separating her and the rest of the town. She glanced at all the buildings she could see, almost looking past an old theater building. She looked back at it, realizing that it was three stories, and an old school theater, meaning, fire escapes. The front doors were padlocked shut, meaning the inside must be clean of walkers. At worst there might just be a small group of them, or maybe, just maybe, there were survivors.

Moly became slightly excited at that, but had to shake the feeling off. No, she couldn't get her hopes up, she always did, and it always crushed her. She glanced around the street once more, trying to find the safest route to get to the theater. She couldn't run straight to it, way too many walkers, she would be over taken in a matter of seconds. She could always just continue on behind each building until she made it there, but that could take close to an hour, and she didn't have much daylight left. She looked some more, coming to the conclusion that the left side of the town wasn't as overrun as the rest of it was. She could cross between the pharmacy and what appeared to be a pawn shop. That was her best bet, and the only option she had. She turned around, leaving the alley, moving to the left side of the abandoned buildings. When she made it to the back of the pharmacy building, she readied her bow. She stepped out from the behind the building to the side of it. There was five of them, and they had definitely noticed her.

"Shit." She said, taking down one. She notched another arrow, and the second one went down. The other three were coming towards her, and getting a little close. She backed up, taking the third and fourth one down in a matter of seconds, but the fifth one was on top of her. She fell to the ground, the thing falling down on top of her. She pushed him away from her with her legs, grabbing her hunting knife, and stabbing him in the mouth. Moly pulled the knife out of it's mouth, setting to work getting her arrows back, cleaning them off and placing them back in their respective places.

She headed down the small alley way, looking straight ahead to the pawn shop that was her objective. About 10 walkers stood between her and the shop. She wouldn't be able to stop to pick up her arrows if she used her bow, and she was running too low to waste them like this. She put her bow around her back, taking out her hunting knife. She crouched down in the stance that HE had taught her long ago. Legs out, giving you more movability, but still able to keep her balance. Knife in right hand, gripped tightly so you won't lose it, but not too tightly that your knuckles go white. She took a few short breaths.

_Just relax. You are stronger than them, smarter than them, use that to your advantage. _He had said to her.

_No._ She said to herself, shaking the memory of him out of her mind. She can't think of him right now, she cannot get distracted. She only stayed in the alley way for a few moments more before breaking out into a run. The walkers all noticed her at once, as she was expecting. She slid under the first few, coming up just in time to stab another one before it could get her. She took down two more, before making to the pawn shop. She ran to the back of it, dodging the three walkers that were there.

The fire escape for the theater was right in front of her. She sighed in relief, thank god, she was almost there. She had thought too soon. She had forgotten about the large herd that was in front of the theater. She had alerted them all to her. She was cut off before she could reach the fire escape. She was surrounded, they all were grabbing at her. Good thing she had left her hunting gear on, they had a few layers before they would actually scratch her. They grabbed at her pack, at her bow, at the arrows, everything they could get their greedy nasty hands on. She found an opening and went for it, but was pulled back by her pack. She had a choice, try and fight them off and hopefully win and keep her pack, or let them get the pack and possibly lose all her belongings. She voted for her life, slipping out of the pack's straps, hanging onto her bow and arrows. She made it to the fire escape and jumped up to the first level, not wanting to take the time to pull down the ladder. She had her arms hooked, and she was pulling herself up, when she felt herself being tugged back to the ground. She held on tightly to the railing, looking down to see a walker had grabbed her leg. She wiggled free of his grasp, kicking him hard in the head. The push from his skull helped her pull herself up. Once she was safely on the first landing, she smiled, breathing hard from all the activity. She climbed the rest of the way up to the roof. She found the roof door that would lead into the rest of the building. It was, of course, locked from the inside. She could push in tomorrow, and she went to set up her tent and sleeping things, when she realized, her pack was down there with the walkers.

"Fuck." She said.

She checked the roof for any security issues, any ways that a walker could stumble its way up there, but found none. Happy with her search, she set down beside the roof door, it being the only thing that would give her cover from the sun in the morning. Waking up baking in the sun all burnt and thirsty was not how she liked to wake up. You don't get a lot of options for luxury now a days, but that was something she held on to. Her stomach growled and she closed her eyes.

204 days, alone and hungry.

_17 years ago_

"_Happy Birthday squirt!" A voice said from behind her. _

_Moly looked up to see Daryl looping his way down the wooded slope to the ravine where Moly was waiting for him._

"_You're late, and I ain't no squirt." She said, jumping down from the tree branch she had made her seat._

"_Hey, sorry, my ol' man kept me longer than I thought he would." He said, pulling her into a tight hug._

"_Ugh, you smell worse than you normally do." She said to him, pushing him off and holding her nose._

"_Well sorry, ain't got no momma to wash my clothes, and sides, dad has turned the washer and dryer into a short of home brewery or some shit like that." Daryl said, kicking at the dirt. Moly looked at him, like really looked. He had grown to be pretty handsome, he was now 15, and was growing into his looks. Before, he had always been goofy looking, ears too big, hair to crazy, eyes to bright, but now, he was different. All the other girls at school had noticed it, but Moly just always saw him as that little boy she had met. His jaw was getting sharp and defined, his arms and upper body getting muscular from hunting and being on the football team at school. _

_Moly shook her head, no, can't think of your best friend like that, it ain't right, she thought to herself. Moly looked at her watch, an excuse to tear her eyes from studying him._

"_Well since you took your sweet time, I gotta go, and we didn't even get to celebrate." She said, looking at him again. He was staring at her, so was caught in those bright green eyes, he looked sad._

"_Hey mols, I'm sorry, I really am. I got away as quick as I could, but, I mean, you know how my ol' man is." He said. Moly sighed, hugging him, ignoring the smell of his unwashed clothes._

"_Alright, I can stay a little while longer, but you know my momma don't want me to be around you cause of Merle. Probably going to be grounded again which means…."She said, trailing off, waiting for his reply. He smiled at her._

"_Means you are going to get "detention" at school again so we can hang out right?" He said, finishing her sentence. She laughed at him, punching him in the arm._

"_I was gonna say tell her I joined the cheerleading squad or something." She said, winking at him._

"_Your mom comes to every game, just like the whole town does, she will find out that you aren't on the squad." He said, bumping her shoulder with his._

"_Well then, guess I just have to make the squad." She said, bumping him back. They both laughed at the thought of Moly being a cheerleader. She wasn't girly in the least, yeah everyone said she had the looks, although she never saw it. She had dark brown hair, almost like melted chocolate, bright green eyes, with a touch of blue. Her eyes were often described as being like a beautiful ocean. She always laughed at that, who here had ever even seen the ocean. She was tall for her age, 5 foot 4 inches at 13 was a lot around here. Her skin had tanned quickly, being half Native American, and she was starting to get curvy. _

_Moly was just one of those girls that would rather be outside playing in the mud, hunting, climbing trees, not waving pom poms around and wearing skirts. _

"_Hey, tomorrow I'm going hunting. So after your little tryout for the squad, maybe you could come with." He said, stopping her so he could look at her. She nodded smiling._

"_Sure, and bring your dirty clothes so I can wash them for you." She said. He smiled bright, pulling her into a hug again._

"_Thanks mols, you are the best." He said._

"_Yeah, yeah." She said, waving him off. "It is more for my benefit. Tired of smelling like funk all the time from being around you._

"_Whatever mols, you know you love my man stink." He said. They laughed all the way back to their respective houses._

* * *

Alright guys, well there is your second chapter. Told you it would be longer. Future chapters will get longer, but as these are the beginning ones where nothing to much is happening, gonna be a little on the short side. As always, please send me reviews, let me know what you think, if there is anything I need to work on etc…. and also, let me know if you have any story ideas or if you would like to add any new characters and what not. Well, enjoy, chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, things got crazy busy in my life, but I didn't forget about you guys. But I will make it up to you in this chapter, I promise.

As always, I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters or ideas.

* * *

Moly woke up to a dry, painful feeling in her throat. When she opened her eyes, she was momentarily blinded.

_Why is it so bright? _She thought to herself as she stood, stretching out her tight, sore muscles. She sure missed her sleeping bag and tent. It wasn't exactly luxury living, but it was something, and that was everything now-a-days. Once her eyes had adjusted, she realized why it was so bright. The sun was high up in the middle of the sky. She had slept all the way through to the afternoon.

"Damn it." She said out loud to herself. She realized that talking really hurt, and she knew, she was dehydrated. So not only had she wasted half a day sleeping, but now she had to find water, and fast. She needed to push into the theater to search for supplies, but she needed tools, tools that were in her pack, down in the alley.

"This day just gets better and better." She said, sarcastically, to herself, immediately regretting it when she felt another sharp pain shoot through her throat. She walked over to the fire escape, looking down into the alley. There were about 5 walkers wandering around, the rest must have gotten bored, or whatever is it that zombies do, and went back to roaming the main street. She kept surveying the alley until she spotted her bag, a few inches from where she dropped it earlier. There was no way she could get to the bag and back up to the roof, she would be surrounded, just like last time. She had gotten lucky last time, maybe she could again, but she didn't want to test just how far her luck could stretch. She could always stay on the roof, try and find another way to enter the theater and hope for supplies. Even if she could find food and water, she would most likely not be able to replace her tent or tools. She sighed sadly, already knowing what her decisions had to be. She had to make a run for it, hopefully grabbing her pack on the way, but she had to get out of this town tonight. She slung her arrows onto her back, grabbing her bow. She walked back to the fire escape, looking down at the walkers. It would make it easier to shoot the walkers in the alley from here, but if the herd from the street noticed, she wouldn't have time to grab the arrows from the bodies, and she was running low.

_No, run, just make a run for it. _She thought to herself. She quietly made her way down the fire escape, thanking god for all those days she spent training to move silently to be able to hunt. If she didn't have that skill, she knows she would have been dead a long time ago. She made it down to the lowest landing and internally groaned. She forgot that she hadn't lowered the ladder when she came up here, and if she lowered it now, it would be too noisy. Now she would have to lower herself to the ground, and, although she was tall for a girl, standing at 5 foot 8 inches, there would still be a four foot drop to the ground. If she landed wrong from the fall, she could twist her ankle, and not be able to make it out. As she stood on that lower landing, she mapped out her exit strategy. First things first, she slung her bow around her back, taking out the hunting knife from her belt. It would have to be hand to hand/mouth fighting to get out of here. She would have to run past/kill the walkers in the alley, making it to the end of the town, about a half a mile away, make it into the woods, and not stop running for a good 5 minutes, just to be sure she wasn't being followed by the creatures in the town. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Just breathe mols, slow your heart rate, and make the world move in slow motion around you. _Moly nodded to the memory of his words, taking the rhythmic breaths he had taught her. When she opened her eyes, she was ready.

She climbed over the railing, lowering herself until she was hanging off the landing itself, straightening out her arms and legs as far as they could go. She dropped, bending her knees to soften her landing, and making as less noise as possible. The moment her feet hit the ground, she took off into a sprint. The element of surprise was on her side, and probably the only thing that would keep her alive right now. The first walker was taken down with a knife to the brain stem. The second soon followed but the other three had noticed her coming, and turned towards her.

She dodged the first one that came at her with no problem, the last two were too close together for her to dodge. She took out the closest one to, but got grabbed the last one. The one she had dodged earlier coming closer. She spun out of the walkers grasp, stabbing it through the eye, pulling the knife free, just in time to turn back around and kill the last walker. She gasped out in shock and happiness. She had done it, killed the walkers without getting swarmed, maybe she could get her bag and make it back up to the roof. Just had she had thought that, she heard the familiar shuffling and combined moaning that could only belong to a large group of walkers. Dozens spilled out of the alley in front of the fire escape, cutting off her path back up to the roof and her idea was shattered. She turned back around, running to her pack, grabbing it, before continuing down the back alley. Her dehydrated body taking its toile on her as she ran. Her throat ached, her muscles tightened, she started to cramps everywhere, and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

_Just keep pushing, this only pain, it will go away, if you stop you will die._ She thought to herself. She pushed through the pain, making it to the edge of the town, where she slipped into the woods. She didn't dare look back, she couldn't hear them, and she knew they couldn't keep up, but she didn't stop, she kept running, pushing herself deeper into the woods, and further away from that infested town. She only stopped when she couldn't run anymore. She buckled over, leaning against a tree to keep herself upright, gasping for air. She leaned back, putting her hands over her head, opening her lungs, and taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. She continued doing this until she could breathe normally again and her lungs didn't hurt so badly. Now that her breathing was under control, she opened her pack, taking out her canteen, opening it, and downing the water that it contained. She drank so fast and so hungrily, that she ended up choking, and having to stop as she coughed up the water that was in her lungs. After, she took slow, deep swallows, until she emptied her canteen. She closed the cap, wiping the water off her mouth, replacing the canteen in the pack, and grabbing her map. She laid it out on the ground, as she crouched over it, taking out her red pen, making a large do not enter symbol over the town she had just come from. She searched for her next available town, realizing that they were all going to take her well into the night to make it to. As long as she made it before it was too dark, she would be ok. She circled a town that was surrounded by farm lands, so it couldn't be too heavily inhabited, at least nothing she couldn't sneak past. She took out her compass, letting it zero out before heading in the direction of the town.

The sun had set well over a few hours before she reached the town, where she witnessed a car speeding away, a young boy screaming as he was stuck on a fence, and, what she couldn't believe, a small team of about three guys rushing up to the small boy. There was people, real, live, people. She ran up to them before she could think.

"Oh my gosh." She said, excitedly, as she made it up to them. She was greeted by a gun to her face, and immediately regretted her decision. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Woah, woah. Don't come another step." The holder of the gun said. Moly stood very still, making sure she didn't move at all, not wanting to accidently trip forward and get shot. She studied the men before her. The man holding the gun was not much taller than herself, probably in his late thirties, dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes, that were full of concern and anger. The next guy was much shorter, Asian, looked to be in his mid 20's, if even that, he seemed more concerned and worried. The other guy was older, much older, with white hair and dull blue eyes.

"Rick come on, we have to get out of here." The older man said to the man holding the gun. For the first time I looked around us and filled up with dread. There were about 30 walkers, and they were all coming towards us.

"We can't just leave him like this." The Asian boy said to them. The other boy, the young one who was caught on the fence, by what looked like a spike straight under his knee, was pleading for his life.

"I can help, I am a doctor, well, was." I said, looking to Rick. He wavered slightly.

"Are you a part of their group?" He asked me.

"What? No, I have been traveling by myself, I just stumbled upon this town." I said to him.

"Rick, come on, she is a doctor, let her help us, so we can get the hell out of here." The Asian boy said, pleading to the others. Rick staired at me a long time, and without looking away, he spoke to the boy behind us.

"Is she one of you boy?" He asked. The boy screamed, probably more worried about his injury than anything else. "Answer me!" Rick yelled, turning to the boy.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" The boy screamed. Rick grabbed my arm, pulling me to the boy's face.

"Look at her face, is she one of you?!" He yelled, pushing me towards the boy. The boy looked at him and shook his head.

"No!" He yelled past his tears. Rick released me, pushing me toward the boy more.

"Get him off of there, and let's go!" Rick yelled, going to the front, pealing off the walkers. The older man walked up to me, looking into my eyes.

"We have to lift him off spike as fast as possible, it's the only way we can get him out right now." I said to him. He nodded at me, as we both put our arms under the boy. We lifted him off the spike, and he screamed out in pain. The young Asian boy came to my side, taking the upper half of the boy in his hands as we carried him to the car that Rick was standing next to. We placed the boy in the car, and before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.

205 days, no longer alone.

_13 years ago._

"_Oh Moly, you look so beautiful." Her mother said to her, her father snapping pictures as she stood on the arm of Hank Dawson, the quarterback and star boy of her school's football team. Moly put on her fake smile as the camera flashed, pretending she was so happy to be going to her senior prom with the stuck up, obnoxious Hank. _

"_Alright Ma, that's enough, if we don't leave now, we will never make it in time." Moly said, pulling Hank with her through the door. _

"_Oh, have fun you two!" My mom called out to us as we made our way out to the car full of people that Moly couldn't stand, but pretended to be a part of at school. Hank opened the door for her, and she fake smiled at him as she crawled into the small amount of space, being squeezed in between Sarah Gage, the head cheerleader, and one of the running backs, Ned Kirkland. Sarah squealed when she saw Moly, grabbing her into a bone crushing hug._

"_Oh my gosh Moly, it is our senior prom, can you believe it?" She asked, in her overly high pitched, excited voice. Moly internally flinched at her embrace._

"_Right? I can't believe it either." Moly said back in fake enthusiasm, returning the hug to her fake best friend. _

_The ride to the small warehouse that was being used for their prom, was way too long in Moly's eyes. Everyone around her was all excited and talking loudly about things that weren't even important, like who would be going with who, who would win prom kind and queen, what everyone would be wearing, blah blah blah. Moly smiled and nodded throughout the conversation, making it seem like she was paying attention, when in actually she couldn't wait to leave and enjoy her evening the way she wanted to. _

_Once the made it to the dance, and they had all piled out of the car, Moly's mood improved, now all she had to do was make it through a few dances, the pictures to make her mom happy. _

_It took no less than an hour for Moly to complete her list of things, but she ended up being stuck in a slow dance with Hank. His hands were way to low on her back for her liking, but she pushed through it, smiling up at him. Once the song ended she clapped and smiled at him._

"_Well, if you will excuse me, I need to use the little ladies room." She said to him. He nodded at her smiling._

"_Don't keep me waiting." He called back to her. She smiled and waved walking towards the bathroom. Once he turned his back, she ducked out the back entrance, taking off her heels as she ran down to the river._

_Her heart filled up with happiness when she made it down to the ravine and saw a candle lit picnic, complete with a blanket, wine and of course, the main attraction, Mr. Daryl Dixon himself._

_Moly ran up to him, hugging him from behind, taking him off guard. He spun around fast, and smiled, picking her up in a bone crushing hug. Moly giggled into the hug, looking up at him as he placed her down on the ground. She got lost in his forest green eyes. He smiled at her, lowering his face to meet hers. Moly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers, not wanting to wait a second longer. His hands went around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands knotted in his hair as their kiss became more intense. They mouths hungrily pushed against the other, never being close enough, never being long enough. Soon they broke apart, and they were both breathing heavy._

"_Nice to see you as well short stuff." Daryl said to her. She pushed him away, smiling._

"_I ain't that much shorter than you, fucking giant." She said to him, as she grabbed her, pulling her into him again._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever you say short muffin." He said to her, kissing the top of her head. Moly giggled, playfully slapping his chest. "You look like a girl." He said to her. _

"_If that is your way of saying I look nice, then thank you." She said to him._

"_Yeah, that too, just not used to you wearing things that show off that you are girl." He said, stepping back, his eyes looking her up and down. Moly blushed, feeling naked all of a sudden. It was true, he only ever saw her in her hunting gear now that he had dropped out of school. _

"_Hey, don't cover yourself up, that ain't fair." He said to her, pulling her hands away from her body. Moly nodded, still blushing, as she looked her up and down, smiling as his eyes met hers. "Well ain't I one lucky guy." He said to her. _

"_Oh shut up Daryl, you don't do mushy well, and I like my men all gruff and not fooled by the girly exterior." She said, pushing away from him. She was turned away from him, going into her bag she had asked him to bring for her, that had a change of clothes, she was getting the clothes out when it happened. _

"_I love you." He said. She spun around so fast she dropped the bag and the contents spilled out everywhere._

"_W-w-wwhat?" She asked, stuttering over her words._

"_I love you." He said to her again. His hand was on the back of his neck, he was looking to the water, and he was BLUSHING?! Daryl Dixon did not blush, never._

"_Daryl…."Was all she could say._

"_I get if you don't feel the same, I mean, I don't have much to offer you, a high school drop out, still living at home, no steady job. I ain't no Hank Dawson, I'm not made of money, but I do love you Mols." He said, still looking down. She walked up to him, looking up into his eyes._

"_Are you kidding me Daryl. I love that you ain't no Hank Dawson, I love that you ain't like any guy I ever met. And damn it Daryl, I love you too." She said. He looked at her, and she had never seen him smile so bright._

"_Will you marry me?" He asked._

"_Yes."_

* * *

Alright guys there you guy, third chapter up and ready to go. Told you I would make it up to you, things are actually starting to happen, and the story can really begin now. Sorry that the flashback wasn't too long, but I didn't plan it to be, just to allow you guys to know about the engagement. Anways, as always, please leave some reviews about the story, let me know if you are liking it, if I need to improve anything, if you want to add a character or any ideas that you may have, send them in. Have a great day y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All!

I know it has been a minute since I last updated, but what with the wild fires, and being evacuated from my house and then the internet bill not getting paid on time, it kind of pushed me back on updating, but have no fear, I have worked hard to push this chapter out and really start to get interesting with the story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

As always I do not own the Walking Dead or any of the characters.

* * *

Waking up this time was not as enjoyable as before, and that was saying something. Moly's head pounded and she felt a sticky substance on the back of her neck, probably blood. She soon realized that it wasn't dark because it was night, because even then there was some kind of light, it was dark because her eyes were covered by a cloth. As she wiggled around, she felt that her hands were bound behind herself, and her mouth was also covered. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was helping those three guys out and…and….nothing. But it couldn't just be "nothing". Yes, she was dehydrated, but not enough to randomly black out, and that wouldn't explain the blood on the back of her neck. No, she was knocked unconscious, but by who, she could not remember. She knew that once she calmed down and the pounding in her head went down, she would remember, but for right now, there was nothing.

_Breathe, relax, you have to figure out where you are, and you cannot do that by freaking out._ She thought to herself. She took, long, deep breaths, thinking of anything but the pounding in her head. She put her foot out in front of her, feeling for any kind of obstacle in front of her. Her foot hit something, it wasn't a tree or anything like that, and it felt like a thin metal wall. She leaned back slightly, letting her hands find their way to the ground. Her fingers touched the smooth, concrete that was underneath her, and she knew, she was in a metal shed.

Alright, well now that she knew where she was, she just needed to know one more thing, what the hell was she doing in a metal shed bound up like a prisoner?

Just as soon as she had that thought in her mind, she heard a scraping sound and felt the sun hit her face. Someone had walked in, three people by the sound of the feet.

"You said she just kind of showed up?" One of them asked. A male, slight southern twang, but nothing too major.

"Yeah, that other kid said she wasn't with them and she had very different supplies from them." Another one said, this voice I recognized to be Rick, the man with the gun.

"Yeah, can't be too careful though." The third voice said. This voice also sounded familiar, but when Moly tried to remember where she knew the voice from, her head pounded even worse.

"So what, we just leave her bound up in here? She said she was a doctor, we could use someone like her." A female voice said, just walking into the shed.

"Yeah, but can we trust her?" Rick said.

"Well we are never going to find out by just keeping her like this." The female said.

"Yeah, whatever, y'all figure out what you gonna do with her, imam go hunt, some people would rather eat than worry about some random bitch." The weirdly familiar voiced person said. Moly heard retreating footsteps and assumed that the man who just spoke left, leaving her with Rick, and two people she didn't know. The covering on her eyes fell off, and she blinked a few times, getting her eyes adjusted to the new light.

She looked up to see Rick, a blonde female, probably in her mid to late 30s, and another man, with black, short cropped hair, who was probably about mid-30s. He had the same look to him that Rick had, and Moly wondered if they had known each other before all of this. Rick bent down in front of her, putting his hands near her face. Moly jerked back slightly, not knowing what he wanted to do with her.

"Steady now, I'm not going to hurt ya." He said to her. She looked at him, her bright blue-green eyes searched his face, looking for any hint of lie, but there was none, so she calmed down, leaning towards him.

"Ok, now, I'm going to take that cloth off your mouth, but don't scream, it will do you no good anyways, just piss us off, ok?" He asked. She nodded at him. He leaned forward, and undid the cloth. When he pulled back, Moly instantly licked her lips, they were too damn dry. "Better?" He asked. Moly nodded and tried to answer but when she did, a sharp pain shot up her throat and groaned.

"Rick, she is dehydrated." The blonde female said.

"Yeah, you're right. Mind going to grab her some water Andrea?" Rick asked the female.

"No need, have some right here." Andrea said, pulling a canteen from her belt. She walked up to her, squatting down next to Moly, who tilted her head back. Andrea un did the cap of the canteen, and put it to Moly's lips. Once the water hit her mouth, Moly's eyes closed. She didn't gulp it down, she knew that would only cause more harm than anything else. Once she had drank a significant amount, Moly opened her eyes, nodding to Andrea, who put the cap back on the canteen and put it back on her belt.

"There, better now?" Andrea asked her.

"Yes, thank you very much." Moly said, happy to have her voice back. Andrea smiled at her and nodded, standing back up. Moly turned her attention to Rick, who was still squatted down in her front of her.

"Ok, now I am going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them truthfully." He said to her. She nodded at him.

"Ask anything, I have nothing to hide." She said.

"Yeah, we will be the judge of that." The other man said, as he leaned against the wall of the shed. Rick seemed to just ignore him as he continued to stare at Moly.

"Were you traveling with that group from the town?" Rick asked her. Moly looked straight into his eyes.

"No. I have been traveling alone since the beginning." Moly said, feeling sad at those words, but never breaking eye contact with Rick.

"Yeah right, you really think we will believe that a little girl like yourself could have survived that long on her own." The other man said, scoffing at her. Moly turned her attention to him.

"I ain't a little girl." She said, her twang coming out in her anger. "And I can take care of myself." Andrea smirked at her words, as did Rick.

"Alright, if you weren't with them, how did you find that town?" Rick asked her. She turned her attention back to him.

"I had been looking through a town nearby for resources, but came to find out it was overrun. I barely made it out of there, and empty handed at that. Night was taking over, and I do not like to spend it out in the woods, so I found the nearest town on my map and went there. That is where I ran into you. I was so excited, I haven't seen other people in so long. I understand now that running up at you wasn't exactly the best way to go about things." She said. Rick nodded at her, Andrea looked at her with sadness, and even Shane looked like he believed her words.

"How did you survive all that time by yourself?" Rick asked her.

"I was raised in a very small, hick town. I was taught to hunt, to be quiet with my steps, and I am amazing with a bow. I just had to switch from being quiet to hunt animals to being quiet to avoid being hunted." She said with a shrug, it was second nature to her by now. Rick looked at Andrea and then to Shane. Shane nodded to him and headed out of the door, Andrea not far from behind him.

"You have to understand, we have women and children here, and we are on somebody else's land here, I have to make sure it is ok with everyone else that you are brought into our camp." Rick said to her. She nodded her head at him.

"I understand. Do whatever you need to do, not like I really have a choice in the matter." Moly said, slight smile on her face. Rick chuckled at her as he stood up.

"Yeah, guess not." He said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Moly sat in silence for what felt like forever, the sun had set by now and her back was beginning to ache from sitting bound like she was.

The door opened and she could smell a camp fire and cooking meat. Rick walked in with Andrea. Moly searched their faces for any sign of what their decision was. Now that Moly thought about it, if she wasn't accepted into their camp, what was her other option. She didn't peg these people to just let her go. Moly didn't want to think about the other option. She did not come this far to be killed by humans. She would get out of these hand binds and run like hell. She would be missing her bow and everything, but it would be better than dying. As Moly was thinking of her escape plan Rick walked up to her, and smiled, undoing her hand bindings.

"The rest would like to meet you." He said to her. She looked up at him, a mixture of emotions on her face.

"Really?" She asked, she couldn't help the smile of relief that spread over her face.

"Really. We think you would be a great asset to the group, what with you being a doctor before and such." Andrea said to her. Moly stood up, rubbing her wrists where the cloth had rubbed her raw. She stretched her legs, not wanting to fall the moment she took a step because her legs didn't have proper circulation. She followed Rick and Andrea out of the shed and saw that they were on a very large farm land, with nothing more than a house, a barn, the shed she had just come out of and small group of people around a fire.

"By the way, earlier when Shane was talking to you, you had a very thick accent come out. Where did you say you were from?" Andrea asking her as they got closer to the group.

"I didn't say, but it was a very small town in the mountains of North Georgia." She said.

"Oh really, one of our group is from those parts as well. Well there were two of them, brothers, but Merle didn't make it. Daryl stuck with us though, and glad he did, we wouldn't eat nearly as much with him here." She said, laughing. Andrea turned when she realized that Moly had stopped walking.

_Was it possible? _Moly thought to herself. Of course, it had to be them, who else had names like Merle and Dixon?

"Are you ok?" Andrea asked her.

"Merle and Daryl Dixon?" Moly asked her.

"How the hell do you know my name?" A voice said from behind her. Moly turned around quickly and her and the man the voice came from froze.

"Daryl?" She asked him, already knowing it was him.

"Moly? Moly is that you?" Daryl asked her.

"Wait, you know each other?" Andrea asked. Moly could feel that the others of the camp was surrounding them, but they didn't matter, what mattered was standing in front of her.

"Yeah we know each other, she's my wife." Daryl said.

_20 years ago_

"_Mols, I'm home." Daryl said, walking into the small shack that they had been using as their home ever sense they became engaged and Moly had run away because her parents hadn't approved. At the sound of his voice, Moly's heart fluttered and she jumped up from the kitchen table where she was reading a few medical books. Her smile fell from her face when she saw another figure appear behind Daryl._

_ "Oh, Merle, I didn't know you would joining us, I would have made up the couch for you." Moly said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She had never been a fan of Merle, and especially just showing up like this. She turned to Daryl as he walked up her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek._

_ "You make dinner Mols?" Daryl asked her._

_ "Well I had only made enough for the two of us." Moly said, watching as Merle went straight to the oven to remove the chicken and potatoes that she had left in there to keep warm. The Dixon boys sat at the table and tour into the food. "Yeah, that's fine, I uhh I ate earlier." Moly said, knowing that when Merle was around, her needs didn't matter. They finished the meal in a few moments, and moved to the living room with beers in hand, turning on the TV that was never used unless Daryl was home, leaving Moly to clean up the mess. Usually Daryl always cleaned when Moly cooked, that was just the way they were with each other, but when Merle was around, her Daryl was gone and replaced with the mean, inconsiderate Daryl._

_ Once the dinner mess was cleaned up, Moly sat down at the table, opening her book back up. She didn't get more than two paragraphs in before the book was ripped out from under her._

_ "What you reading over her huh?" Merle asked, looking at the pages, probably trying to figure out what all the big words meant._

_ "Just a little bit of light reading." Moly said to him._

_ "Yeah, light, whatever." He said, throwing the book down on the ground. Moly twitched but said nothing as she bent down, picked up the book, brushing the dirt off of it. Merle sat down, and putting his dirty boots up on the small table. Moly looked at them with disgust, before opening up the book again, and tried to read._

_ "Why you always reading anyways? Not like you ever gonna get an education, you didn't even graduate high school." Merle said. _

_ "I read because I like to, and who says I don't plan on going back to school to get my high school degree and then go off to college." She said, angrily as that was what she wanted to talk to Daryl about once he made it back from whatever trip he was on. Merle laughed, and continued laughing where he had to hold his sides. Daryl started laughing with him and that was the last straw. Moly slammed her book closed._

_ "Just because you two hillbilly's ain't got a lick a sense between the both of you does not mean the same for me. I was a straight A student before I dropped out, a grade neither of you have even heard of." She said, grabbing her book and storming out of the kitchen and into the small bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed the small ipod from the bedside table, the only form on technology, other than her laptop that she ever allowed herself to indulge in. She put the headphones in, put the music up to the highest volume possible, and let the soothing voice of Jonny Craig calm her nerves down. Her eyes were closed but she still felt when the door opened and closed, and when someone sat on the bed next to her. She swore that if she opened her eyes and it was Merle she was going to take the shotgun next to the bed and shoot him in the face with it. Luckily for Merle, and herself, when she opened her eyes it was Daryl that was looming over her. She sighed, taking the headphones off and pausing the music. She was mad, incredibly mad, but staring into Daryl's beautiful, deep green eyes, she smiled slightly._

_ "There's my girl." Daryl said, kissing the tip of her nose. She breathed in his scent as he leaned into her. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Merle coming over, I didn't even know he was until he was. You know how Merle is." Daryl said, sitting up with his back against the headboard, putting his arm under Moly's neck as she laid her head on his chest. _

_ "Yeah I know, but you have been gone for 3 weeks, I kind of wanted to be alone with you." She said. _

_ "Well, we are alone now." Darly said, moving so that his hands were around her waist. He lifted her up so that she was straddling his hips. "Show me how much you missed me." He said, a hint of mischief in his eyes and voice. Moly smirked back at him, but the memory of him laughing about the fact that she wanted to further her education popped into her mind and she was mad again._

_ "No." She said, smacking his check before getting off of him and the bed, standing next to the window. "Daryl I was serious about wanting to go back to school, about getting an education. I want to go to college, medical school eventually. I want to be a doctor and help people." She said. Daryl leaned forward on the bed._

_ "Well we can't afford that Moly, and you know it." Daryl said, pushing aside just like that._

_ "I can get scholarships, student loans, there are lots of ways to go to school when you don't have any money." She said to him._

_ "Don't think they give scholarships to high school drop outs." Daryl said, leaning back on the bed. This only made Moly angrier._

_ "I have already talked to the high school in the area about taking the last few courses I need to be able to graduate. I start the courses on Monday." She said to him._

_ "So your mind is made up huh? You just went and made the decision on your own?" Daryl said, getting angry._

_ "I'm sorry, but you are never here, I wanted to talk to you about it, but there was a deadline. I wasn't expecting you to be gone for as long as you were." She said, crossing her arms over her chest._

_ "And when you get this degree, you are just going to leave me and go off to college huh?" He said._

_ "No, of course not, I would think you would come with me." She said to him._

_ "Yeah, and be the husband to some big fancy doctor right?" He asked her._

_ "No, you would be my husband. I'm not going to change just because I go to college and get a real job." She said._

_ "Yeah whatever Mols, do whatever you want to do, but my job is what has provided for us so far. Don't need you to do anything." He said, walking out of the room and slamming the door.  
_

* * *

Alright guys, there you go, chapter 4 up and going. Will be updating more frequently now that I have caught up to the main story line and such. I hope you enjoyed it. As always send in reviews, send me messages if you would like me to add another character and whatnot, and your ideas for how the story should go. Have a great day!


End file.
